


Peaceful

by RandomRyu



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has never seen Murdoc so relaxed and at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

2D is always the first one to wake up. He likes it this way, since he has some time to himself before everyone else slowly awoke and made their way downstairs to get some food. Usually, he would kick the blankets off of himself and make his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair (aka combing his fingers through it and hoping for the best), pull on clothes that he found on the floor and deemed okay to wear, pull on his shoes and go downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast (which he usually didn’t end up eating).

But today was different.

He was in his own bed, yes, but he wasn’t waking up alone.

Murdoc lay facing him, arms sprawled out in front of himself and mouth hanging open. It wasn’t the most flattering expression, but at the same time, it was the most at peace 2D has ever seen the green-skinned man. Even if his long, slimy tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was snoring. To anyone else, this sight would be most likely disgusting.

2D lay still, not wanting wake up the older man. Murdoc was a heavy, heavy sleeper (mainly because he drank heavily before he crashed every night), so it was a very low chance that shifting just to get more comfortable would wake up the easily angered man. He couldn’t help but just be tense at the sight of Murdoc, but he had to stare. He usually didn’t gape at the older man, but since Murdoc wasn’t awake to yell at him or hit him, he was safe to do so for the time being.

He just looked so...content. Well, in comparison to his usual hate-filled, flustered expression that usually seemed permanently plastered onto his face. Plus, he was quiet (except for the snoring). Quiet and Murdoc never mixed. Even when the man was alone, he would be working on his radio station and talking through microphones to anyone who was willing to tune in and listen; rambling on about anything and everything that was on his drunk, racing mind.

2D wondered if Murdoc dreamt when he slept. Wondered if he dreamt about lighthearted concepts or dark, painful ones. Does he dream about the band? Does he dream about even more booze? Paradise? 

Does he dream about me? 2D was embarrassed at that thought, but he was thankful that no one could read his mind to hear it.

A grumble the blue-haired boy’s train of thought, and he perked up at the noise.

Murdoc shifted, groaning as he did so. His eyes opened slowly, smacking his lips and grimacing at the taste of his rancid morning breath.

He paused and stared when he realized that 2D was observing him so closely, just sitting there and gaping at him like an idiot.

“Wha’ the fuck are you starin’ at?” He grumbled, giving the boy a dirty look; narrowing his eyes. “Go the fuck back to sleep or go away.” He shoved 2D, almost making the boy fall of the high bed and tumble to the floor. Thankfully, he held onto the sheets before he could.

“Okay…” 2D deflated in defeat, cheeks pink with embarrassment of being caught staring.

Turning the other way and closing his eyes, despite the morning sun streaming through the blinds, he wondered if he’d ever see Murdoc that peaceful ever again.


End file.
